This disclosure relates generally to a measurement probe and, more particularly, to a split-face capacitance probe used in high temperature environments, such as environments having temperatures above 400° F.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
The turbomachine may include an annular case structure that circumscribes a rotatable array of blades. Tip-timing probes mounted to the case can be used to monitor vibratory stresses within the blades. Tip clearance probes detect tip clearance to the blades. Split-face capacitance probes with circuit boards have been used in areas of the turbomachine having a relatively low temperatures, such as temperatures at or below 400° F. (204° C.). These probes may become damaged if used in other, higher temperature environments of the engine.